The Akatsuki go to the shedd aquarium
by TarianatheDemon
Summary: It's as the title says there is one legend of Zelda character in the story but I didn't see it fit to make this a crossover. I also included my OC, my sister, me, and Gaara. It's rated T for teen just in case. Iwrote this story awhile ago so don't be mean


**Akatsuki goes to the Shedd Aquarium!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Akatsuki, Naruto characters, or the Shedd Aquarium.**

"LEADER-SAMMA!" screamed Tariana while running into the leader's office.

"What is it Tariana? Did Deidara blow up part of the base?" asked the rather annoyed leader.

"D and I want to go to an aquarium." Tariana whined.

"Why is that exactly? And please call me by my name." said the leader.

"D and I have never been to one before." Tariana whined again.

"Well your answer is…NO!!"

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why!"

"I have my reasons."

"Aww, that's not fair!" Tariana said while starting to pout.

"Life's not fair! By the way where has D been exactly?" asked the leader.

"Um… nowhere particularly important." Tariana lied.

-Flashback-

"Tariana, I'm heading back to Sunagakure for a while." said D.

"Why?" asked Tariana.

"Promise to keep this a secret, okay?"

"Sure."

"Thank God you're my trusted OC."

"So why are you heading back to Sunagakure?"

"I've fallen for this really cute guy named Sabuku no Gaara."

"That's why you're leaving?" asked Tariana, utterly confused.

"No not exactly there's more to it…he's asked me to stay with him for a little bit, you know as sort of like a vacation from all these bakas (idiots) for men."

"I get it. I promise I won't tell any one okay."

"Thank you so much Tariana, I'll promise to write you an amazing story about Marth (quote from Marth: no Ashera noooooo) and you together when I get back okay."

"Bye."

"Bye."

-End of Flashback-

"So she's just miraculously reappeared at the base after about being gone for a month." asked the leader.

"Yep, Pein-samma." responded Tariana.

"ZETSU!!" screamed Pein.

"Yes leader-samma." said Zetsu, from out of nowhere.

"Go retrieve D from her room." ordered Pein.

"Yes leader-samma." said Zetsu as he disappeared into a wall.

-five minutes later now told in author's point of view-

"I was informed you wanted to see me sir." I said in a polite tone.

"Yes…Tariana told me you two wanted to go to an aquarium. I told her no but I may change my mind if you can find a pretty good aquarium where nobody will ever know us, and get everybody's consent and agreement, then I may change my mind." said Pein.

"Really. Um where is Tariana exactly?" I asked surprised.

"I told her to stop whining and go help Konan make dinner." said Pein.

-In the Kitchen-

"Tariana there you are!" I yelled, while Tariana turned around in surprise.

"Danielle! You're here!" She yelled back.

"Why wouldn't she be here?" asked Konan curiously.

"D you should tell her." said Tariana.

"Tell me what?" said Konan getting suspicious.

"Can you keep a secret?" I said.

"You're the author, you tell me." said Konan.

"Fine I guess you can. Okay here it goes. I left the Akatsuki HQ to go back to Sunagakure. The reason being is because, well there is this really cute guy that likes me and I like him…"

"So you're telling me you left all of these men to go see some complete stranger." said Konan.

"Let her finish, Konan." said Tariana.

"So anyways his name is Sabuku no Gaara, and he asked me if I wanted to stay with him for a little bit, you know like a vacation away from these bakas for men. So I went and now I'm back." I explained.

"Really?" asked Konan.

"Yeah." I replied.

"That is so sweet." said Konan.

"OMG!" said Tariana.

"What?" Konan and I said in unison.

"Tell us every detail." begged Tariana.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY FOOD!" screamed Hidan.

"Hidan watch your language, and.." I started but was cut off by Hidan who moved to the doorway.

"Why do I need to do that and what else were you going to say?" said Hidan.

"I must say this to you now… patience is a virtue, Hidan." I said in a serious tone.

"What does that mean?" asked Hidan completely clueless to what I just said.

"It means patience is a good thing to have." said Konan while rolling her eyes.

"Oh." said Hidan.

"Hidan may I ask you a question." said Tariana while looking for some pasta in the cabinets.

"Sure." said Hidan.

"Why do you never wear any shirts?" Tariana said shyly.

"Because I don't want to, personally I'd love to run around in my birthday suit but I know that wouldn't be proper in front of you ladies." replied Hidan coolly.

"We'd appreciate it if you wore a shirt every once in a while too." I commented under my breath.

-Later after dinner in the supposed living room-

"Senpai!" yelled Tobi.

"What is it…un?" said Deidara.

"Tobi want to play a game." said Tobi.

"I don't play games, yeah. Tariana." said Deidara.

"Yeah, what is it?" said Tariana.

"Tobi needs a game to play, un, you know any good ones?" asked Deidara.

"How about monopoly?" Tariana suggested.

At this Kakuzu stopped counting his money and looked up to glare at Tariana.

"If we play that game I'm the banker."

"D!" whined Tariana.

"I need you to use your amazing author powers!" demanded Tariana.

"What do I get if I agree?" I asked.

"How about we all do what ever you want for an entire day." said Tariana.

"Why are you dragging all of us into this?" asked Itachi.

"Because I'm the author's most favored OC." Tariana shot back.

"Aren't you D's only OC?" asked Kisame.

"Actually I'm starting to create others but none of them retain the sheer awesomeness of Tariana." I say while writing something down on a sheet of paper and laughing evilly to myself out loud so they could all hear it. O.O

"What are you doing?" asked Itachi.

"Nothing of importance to you." I said.

Then suddenly the long forgotten Orochimaru came waltzing into the room in his Akatsuki uniform.

"Danielle I'm so totally going to kill you." grumbled Itachi.

"Not if I can help it." I said with my magical writing utensil of DOOM!! )

Mean while, while that dilemma was happening, the other remaining Akatsuki members had started monopoly and Tariana ended up claiming the title of banker while Kakuzu had reluctantly given up that title. So far, even though the game was just started, Tobi was already somehow winning.

-Half way into the game-

"Hey guys can we join you?" I asked.

"Yah. Hey D can you give me amazing mathematician powers so I can easily count the money?" asked Tariana while becoming flustered at her poor math skills.

"Do I still get that deal from earlier?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll do it."

-That night in Tariana and the author's room-

"Tariana I think I've finally found a cool aquarium." I said.

"Yeah and what is that?" asked Tariana while reading the latest chapter in on of the Marth stories that I created for her.

"It's called the Shedd Aquarium."

"Really?"

"Yah. It's in Chicago, Illinois by Lake Michigan."

"Cool. But how will we get there?"

"Simple, airplane."

-The next day-

"LEADER-SAMMA!" Tariana and I screamed In unison while running into Pein's office.

"What now?" asked the clearly annoyed leader.

"We found a place to go!" yelled Tariana.

"Plus nobody will know who we are." I said with extreme enthusiasm.

"Really now? State the place and location." said Pein with a raised eyebrow.

"The Shed Aquarium in Chicago, Illinois!" Tariana and I said still overly excited.

"Good and D you had a deal with the rest of us about dragging us along, so I expect you to have travel plans correct?" asked Pein.

"Yup!" I said while jumping into the air.

"Did you have sugar for breakfast?" questioned Pein.

"I just had a bowl of Cookie Bits." I said with puppy-dog eyes.

"No more Cookie Bits for you." said Pein playfully.

-Later, in the so called living room-

"We're going where?" asked Kisame.

"That's right the Shed Aquarium and there is nothing you can do about it." said Pein.

"That means Kisame gets to see his relatives again." said Tariana while poking fun at Kisame.

- at the Shedd Aquarium…don't ask how they got into the states-

(the crew slowly walks in admiring things when suddenly out of nowhere my good sister and her so-called boyfriend appear)

"HELLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOO! AND WELCOME TO THE SHEDD AQUARIUM!!!" Lin screamed right in Gaara's ear.

"Lin, uh... I think you might've killed him." Toon Link said.

"GOOD! PICK HIS POCKETS WHILE YOU HAVE THE CHANCE!" Lin screamed yet again.

"Just so you know sis, we're still here." I said

Lin instantly jolted up slamming Toon Link's chin into his head in the process, "Oh, HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"Owwww, great Nayru Lin that huuuurt!" Toon Link complained

"Psssh, you complain to much." Lin said while waving him off.

During this time we started to walk off slowly into the aquarium part wheeeen

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!!!" Toon Link and Lin yelled in unison.

"Um... AWAY!" Tariana yelled while dashing off with everyone else behind her, I took a moment to grab Gaara before running.

"GET YOUR BUTTS BACK HERE!!!" Lin screamed while chasing after us.

"YOU FORGOT TO PAY!!!" Toon Link finished her sentence while following as well.

Soon they got to the fish exhibits where Tariana laughed slightly then said, "Hey Kisame it's all of your long lost relatives."

Kisame, clearly annoyed started to chase after Tariana when he stops and starts staring at the giant shark exhibit. "Mommy? Daddy?" Kisame said while staring in awe of all the giant sharks.

"I want meat!" said both of Zetsu's sides.

"Let's eat the humans." said the black side.

"No we are good, we don't eat friends." said the white side.

"Yeah, but we are even better fiends with nature, plus nobody loves us." said Zetsu's black side.

The white side eventually gave in to the black side and everybody ran off except for me and Gaara who by the way was still passed out, or so I thought.

"D where are we?" he asked in his usual sad voice.

I looked down to see him sitting up on the floor looking straight at me with his adorable eyes. (Yes that's my personal thought on Gaara's eyes and I don't care if you think I'm weird for it, for I am the magical author of DOOM! ) Anyways if you don't like Gaara, then too bad 'cus he's my favorite male Naruto character. ;P)

"W-we are in the aquarium." I said nervously. ('cus I've never been alone with a guy nor have had a boyfriend which is a true fact by the way)

"Where did the others go?" he asked.

"They ran off with Zetsu chasing after them." I responded while blushing.

"So…we're all alone then huh?" Gaara said.

"Yup." I said turning my face away from him, so he couldn't see how hard I was blushing, but not fast enough.

"Are you blushing?"

"No."

"You sure?" Gaara said while coming up from behind and putting his arms around my waist.

"Yes, I-I'm sure." I said starting to get slightly nervous of what he was going to do next. I mean I've never had a boyfriend before nor did I have any knowledge of what exactly how boys try to get girls to like them.

"It's okay to blush around me. After all it means you still love the monster that I am." he practically purred into me ear.

"Gaara, you aren't a monster. Being a monster is just a way of acting, and you're no monster!" I said while turning around in his arms to face him.

"I am a monster." Gaara insisted.

"Shukaku may be a monster but you are not. You are the one I fell in love with, not Shukaku." I said with tears welling up in my eyes.

"Don't cry." Gaara said while trying to wipe the tear from my eyes, using the back of his hand. But for some reason the tears didn't stop, and I tried to burry my face in his chest, but that didn't help, so Gaara decided to try something he was going to save for later.

"D?"

"What?" I said looking up from his chest.

"I don't want to see you cry." was all he said while holding my chin up so that my lips where level with his.

"Gaar…" I started to say but was cutoff by the sudden kiss. To me his lips felt soft, full of passion and love.

We were the only ones in the hall. Just standing there in a tight embrace.

- back with Zetsu, Lin, and Toon Link-

"So here's the plan, Zetsu you search the plant exhibits, and Toon Link and I will search the aquatic exhibits.

"Why do we get the plants?" complained both of Zetsu's sides.

"Because I said so now…MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!" yelled Lin.

"Hey leader-samma?" asked Tobi.

"What is it now Tobi?" said Pein.

"Where are Kisame, Tariana, Orochimaru, and the gift shop?" asked Tobi in his most innocent voice.

"Kisame and Tariana we lost in the fish exhibit. Orochimaru I don't know, and what do you want with a gift shop?" said Pein.

"Tobi would like to buy a souvenir." said Tobi.

"Fine Kakuzu and Hidan will go with you." said Pein.

"WHAT!! I M NOT GOING WITH THAT BAKA!" screamed Hidan while Kakuzu simply cried over all the money he would have to spend.

-Back with Zetsu-

"I can't believe we just got ordered around by that stupid author's sister." complained Zetsu's black side.

"So we respect girls don't we." said his white side.

"I don't, you may , but I don't." said his black side.

Suddenly both sides stop arguing and stare at a random venus fly trap that just so happens to about his height.

"She's hot." said both of Zetsu's sides.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's introduce ourselves to her." said the black side.

"But what if she rejects us." said the white side.

"Then we walk away as if nothing happened." said the Black side.

"Then here goes nothing." said the white side as Zetsu walked over to the 'female' plant.

- Back with the group -

"Deidara, go and find D, Tariana, Kisame, Orochimaru, and Konan." said Pein.

"Yes, leader-samma…un." said Deidara.

"Itachi!" yelled Pein.

"Yes leader-samma." said Itachi.

"Stop having a staring contest with that otter." said Pein getting exasperated.

"But it started it first." whined Itachi.

-Deidara-

"Konan, Leader wants to see you." said Deidara.

"Shh!" the show is about to start!" said Konan from her seat at the Dolphin show.

"No, we're going to go see leader-samma right now."

"No, I'll go later, there are dolphins to watch."

- After the long show and argument-

"Deidara, I missed the entire show." Konan complained while heading towards the groups meeting spot.

"I'm sorry, yeah." said Deidara while looking down at his feet.

"You better be." said Konan still cross from missing out on the amazing show.

"Let's go to the souvenir shop. I'll buy you a stuffed dolphin."

"You will?"

"Yeah, un, I will."

"Oh thank you Deidara, thank you!" said Konan while hugging Deidara.

- At the gift shop -

"Tobi will you hurry up and just decide already." said Hidan who was getting annoyed at Tobi.

"But Tobi can't decide between these two shirts." said Tobi.

"Then let's just get them both." said Hidan.

"Really." said Tobi in the highest voice he could possibly get.

They then walk to Kakuzu acting as if a really close relative died. "Good by Benjamin, good bye George, good bye John." said Kakuzu while still crying.

"Ahem!" said Hidan. Then Kakuzu looked up from his minny funeral service for his money, glances at Tobi, then at the two shirts Tobi was holding.

"Ten dollars, you have to be kidding me!" said Kakuzu in rage.

"Dude, ten dollars is not that much compared to some of the other things they sell here." said Hidan.

"Hey guys!" said Konan.

"Hi Konan!" yelled Tobi.

"Um why is there a mini funeral service sitting in front of Kakuzu, un?" asked Deidara.

"Poor little Kakuzu actually has to spend some of his money, so he has to part with his precious little Benjamin." mocked Hidan.

"Deidara, I'll stay here and find the stuffed dolphin, you go find the others.

- Kisame-

"Now where is he un." said Deidara to no one in particular.

"Hey! Deidara, over here!" yelled Kisame from inside the shark tank.

"Kisame, how in the name of God did you get in there, un!" said Deidara in a surprised tone.

"I have my ways."

"…"

"Um hey Deidara want to see my parents?"

"Why, I thought your parents ended up in a sushi bar?"

"No, it turns out those guys adopted me."

Then a little girl and her mom come into the room and start staring at the shark exhibit.

"Mommy, that shark is scary." said the little girl while pointing at Kisame.

"Hun, all sharks are freaks of nature, including that but ugly one right there, but that is just how god created them." said the mom.

"Why you little… OW!" said as Kisame hit his head on the tank. "Oh yeah forgot." said Kisame as he simply swam through the glass. "NOW YOU WILL PAY!!" said Kisame.

- at Gaara and the author's love scene -

"Wow, these fish are beautiful." I said after Gaara and I stopped making out.

"They are but not as beautiful as you." said Gaara as he kissed me on the cheek.

"I wonder what happened to the others." I said.

"I don't think you need to worry." said Gaara.

"Why not?" I asked completely clueless to the stomping.

"DANIELLE STEPHANIE GROSS GET AWAY FROM THAT FREAK!" yelled my sister Lin.

"Make me!" I yelled back.

"D!" yelled Deidara.

"All of you still need to pay!" yelled Lin.

"NO!!" Deidara, Gaara, and I said at once.

"Hey sis." I said

"What?" said Lin.

"Where's Toon Link?" I asked.

"I don't know. And how long have you and Gaara been standing there?" she said.

"For over an hour, why?" responded Gaara.

"What have you been doing the entire hour, making out?" said Lin.

"Yeah, you have a problem with that?" said Gaara while starting to get annoyed.

"My sister made out with a freak?" said Lin in surprise.

"Why can't I?" I asked.

"You're just random." was all Lin could say.

"Sorry to butt in, yeah, but leader-samma requests your presence." said Deidara.

"Tell him I don't want to because I'm the author and that he needs to leave me alone, or I'll write an embarrassing story about him. Now leave me and Gaara alone the both of ya, and go find Zetsu and my OC. By the way my OC is probably by the komodo dragons." I said just wanting to be alone with Gaara for a few more hours.

-Zetsu-

"Fine be that way you overrated plant. I really wanted photosynthesis with you, but no, you had to have a boyfriend. Why can't there ever be a single 'female' plant around here?" ranted on both of Zetsu's sides at the same time.

"Why can't you divorce your boyfriend so you can be with me?" said Zetsu having the anime waterfall tears. T.T

"Remember stupid if she rejects you, you walk away as if nothing ever happened." reminded Zetsu's black side.

- In the reptile exhibit.-

Orochimaru and Tariana are standing in the room looking horrified. 0.0

Reason being is because of all the caged reptiles.

"Why would they do such a thing?" said Tariana still wide-eyed.

"It breaks my heart too." said Orochimaru with tears in his eyes. T^T

Then they both held on to each other and cried like there was no tomorrow.

"Wait I have and idea!" said Orochimaru.

"What would that be?" said Tariana still in tears.

Then Orochimaru did some hand signs and said, "I'm summoning Mandan so he can break out these reptiles."

"You know we're ninja, really strong ninja, so why don't we just break out the reptiles ourselves." Said Tariana. -.-

"Yah, that's actually a better plan than mine. Ku, ku, ku." said Orochimaru.

So as Tariana's plan stated, they broke the reptiles out of their cages.(did that make any sense?)

"STOP RIGHT THERE OR ELSE!" screamed an all to familiar squeaky voice.

"Make us shrimp." said Orochimaru.

"Fine I will!" Toon Link said while whipping out his wind waker baton. Tariana whipped out her sword, Dragon's Blade. Then Orochimaru started to make hand seals, and said, "Slitheren no Jutsu!"(I know it's not real, but I was bored, and yes I got the word Slitheren from Harry Potter. ;P ) Then all of the reptiles were possessed by Orochimaru and coming towards Toon Link, when all of a sudden the battle was interrupted by screaming.

"It's a freaky plant and a freaky shark!" screamed someone.

"Um Tariana, I think it's time to leave now." said Orochimaru.

"Agreed." said Tariana, and they left the reptile exhibit.

- In the gift shop-

"Um guys lets go pay for our stuff and get going." said Konan.

"Fine, I need to get home and to my precious money, so I can hide it." said Kakuzu.

When they got to the cash register there was an old lady buying souvenirs for her grandson.

"That would be sixty twenty-five, ma'am." said the hyperactive girl at the cash-register.

"Oh, do you take checks?" asked the old lady.

"Yes ma'am." said the cashier.

-five minutes later-

"Woman, you're still writing. Hurry up %^$&*!"said Hidan, growing impatient.(the random symbols are just there in place of Hidan's bad language.)

"Hold on young man, I'm almost done." said the old lady.

"Hidan, where did Konan go?" asked Kakuzu.

"Over here!" Konan said in a loud whisper.

"Where are you going?" asked Tobi.

"I'm leaving." said Konan.

"Come on Tobi let's go." said Kakuzu.

- Where most of the group was-

"Where is D and Gaara?" asked Tobi.

"Sasori, go get the two love birds." said Pein.

"Why does it have to be me?" complained Sasori.

"Because I said so." said Pein.

- at the hallway that Gaara and the author were at-

"You two still at it, geez you two are inseperable?" said Sasori, startling Gaara and I, breaking our passionate kiss.

"S-Sasori I didn't see you there." I said slightly startled still.

"Why is it everyone has to ruin the moment." complained Gaara.

"Just get us out of this place." said Sasori.

"Fine, but if I do I get to have more time with Gaara." I said.

"Fine." said Sasori.

- at the base because of my amazing author powers-

"Yay! We're home and alive!" said Tariana while hugging Itachi.

"Tariana get off of me!" said Itachi in his if you don't do as you're told then you'll die tone.

"Hey Zetsu how come you are crying." said Tariana with worry.

"I got rejected by a really hot venus fly trap." said both of Zetsu's sides.

"You know there will be more out there." said Tariana.

"I know but I truly thought I could have her, but instead she had a boyfriend and I got rejected." said Zetsu's white side.

**I know it was random, but I had this inspiration from a picture of the Akatsuki, and my sister's field trip to the Shedd Aquarium. I know that my version of romance is crappy, so please don't hurt me. My sister Mewtheruler helped with this story for some of it. Lots of the stuff in here was meant to be a joke. Like Zetsu falling in love with a plant and Kisame finding his long lost relatives. Sorry if my humor sucked.**

**Sasori I almost forgot, so that's why I added him in at the very end. Please rate and message. **


End file.
